


Highly Unlikely.

by Venus_Blue13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Blue13/pseuds/Venus_Blue13
Summary: J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.This is set at The Yule Ball in Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. Hermione and Draco wind up dancing, and maybe more.. There's also a bit of Harry and Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 77
Kudos: 43





	1. Dance With The Devil.

Prologue: The Yule Ball. 

The Yule Ball wasn't something Draco Malfoy was too interested in. And honestly, he would have stayed in his room if he had known what would happen by night's end. The blonde male in Slytherin house sighed as his bluish gray eyes flitted around the room, scanning all Hogwarts students, as well as other students from various schools, brought here by the Triwizard tournament. 

Draco could care less about any of this. He lifted his glass to his lips and looked up for a split second in time to catch a glimpse of the lady descending the staircase. Her hair wasn't its usual mess of wavy curls, and she wasn't dressed in school robes so it was hard to digest that this young woman was Hermione Granger. The same young woman Draco had teased and bullied since first year.

He slowly lowered his glass and stared at the young muggle-born. 

"She's beautiful" Pavarti Patil of the Patil sisters gasped, causing Harry Potter to turn his head, his eyes widening at the beautiful sight of his best friend dressed in a petal pink satin and silk dress. Her hair was pulled to the side, revealing most of her neck and collarbone. She was met with Victor Krumb. A Triwizard champion competing for the Triwizard cup. He lead her away from the growing crowd of students.

Draco watched as Victor placed a kiss upon her hand then left her. He stared a bit longer, witnessing her strike up a conversation with the dreaded Potter and Weasley. 

"Krum's going to get drinks.. Would you care to join us?" Hermione asked her friends Harry and Ron. To which the ginger-haired male responded in a snide manner, "No… we would not care to join you and Victor" he said the last word with such malice it made Hermione uncomfortable as she asked, "What's got your wand in a knot?" "You're fraternizing with the enemy.." "The enemy?!" the young woman hissed in shock now.

Hermione stared at Ron with disgust now. "Who was it wanting his autograph?! Besides.. The whole point of the tournament is.. International, magical, cooperation." She glared at him now, "to make friends!" "I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind" Ron said never missing a beat. To which Hermione calmly stood up and left the boys to sit on the bench. She only stopped for a moment to face Ron once more, about to say something, but it seemed dumb to do. Harry watched as she left the room.

Draco smirked at Ron and Hermione as they started heading his way to leave the dance. "He's using you.." Ron stated to which Hermione recoiled with, "how dare you! Besides I can take care of myself!" "Doubt it.." Ron muttered as the pair continued walking, "he's way too old.." "What?! Well if that's what you think- "Yeah, that's what I think!" "You know the solution then, don't you?!" Hermione retorted as they reached the entrance. Draco stepped to the side, watching them.

"Go on.." 

Hermione stopped in front of Ron, tears in her deep brown eyes. "Next time there's a ball, puck up the courage to ask me before someone else does!!" She sniffled, "and not as a last resort!!" 

Ron stammered now, "Well tha.. That's just… completely off the point…- He cut off looking at Harry as he approached the two. "Harry…?" Hermione turned now and got in Harry's face. 

"Where have you been?!... Never mind off to bed, both of you!" she growled, shocking the raven-haired young man. Harry gave her a look, then glared at Ron for a good moment as he walked with the ginger-haired. "They get scary as they get older…" Ron quipped, causing Hermione to lash out with, "Ron you spoiled… everything!!" 

Draco watched as Ron and Harry headed upstairs, and waited till the few people surrounding Hermione had left before he stepped out and carefully approached her. "I'm sure Weasley didn't mean it.. But if you want my opinion.." Hermione looked up at the blonde and glared, "I don't want your opinion Malfoy, and I don't need anymore attention than I've had, thanks!" she hissed. 

Draco stopped and sighed. "I get it, you hate me.. What I don't get is how you're not having a good time. So what if that stupid git said some hurtful things. I've said a lot to you over the years, and you seemed to bounce back quickly from it." Hermione huffed through her nose "what are you getting at Malfoy?" Draco slowly took a spot beside her on the stairs and cautiously laid his hand over hers. "My point is.. Why are you letting him ruin your time? You got dressed up. You look.. Stunning for lack of a better word. And you were happy until Weasley ruined your bliss. Why are you letting him get to you?" 

She removed her hand from under Draco's and stared into his eyes. "I don't know what you expected from this talk Malfoy, but I'm not interested in anything you have to say.. Goodnight.." She stood up and was about to leave when he grasped her wrist at the hand. "Granger… wait…" Draco stood up now. "I know I've been an arse for a long time. And I know you hate my guts.. But.. Would you care to dance?" 

Hermione stared at him in shock.

"What do you want Draco?"

"I already told you… to dance.." 

She glanced at his open palm, then into his bluish gray eyes. "Fine… one dance…" she whispered, placing her hand into his before he lead her out to the dance floor and they began to dance with one another. Draco placed his hands on her hips and Hermione cautiously slid her arms around his neck. 

The pair ignored all eyes on them as they only stared at one another. 

"I meant it when I said you look stunning" Draco stated, keeping his eyes fixed on her.

Hermione wasn't taking the bait. "What do you want Malfoy? Why did you ask me to dance? You know bloody well that we hate each other. Now speak up or I'm leaving.."

He gripped her dress slightly and sighed. "Alright, fine. You caught me okay.. I wanted to dance with you because I felt bad that you were crying over that Weasel!.. You shouldn't waste tears on such an imbecile like him, and you look too beautiful to just sit on the stairs crying.." 

She sighed and shoved Draco suddenly. "Nice try.. You're a horrible liar..!" She stepped away and headed off to her dormitory. 

The rest of the room stared at Draco. This would be the talk of the school.. 

"What are you all looking at?! Mind your own business!!" Draco hissed before storming out of the room.


	2. The Next Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.

Is it true??!" Ginny Weasley asked in anticipation as she watched Hermione waking up. "Is What true Ginny? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked with a slight yawn, trying to wake up. Ginny suddenly shoved a newspaper in her face, the headline: DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER BURY THE HATCHET?? - SECRET LOVE AFFAIR. The bolded words were followed by a moving picture of Hermione and Draco dancing. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she shot out of bed like a bullet. "What?! No.. We danced, that's it.. Nothing more. Ginny I swear to you, nothing is going on between Malfoy and I.." 

"Well this newspaper says different. And everyone is talking about you guys.." Ginny uttered, lowering the newspaper. "I swear it! Nothing is going on! Oh bloody hell!! What am I going to do Ginny?!" Hermione asked hastily while holding her head in her hands. "I don't know.. But the entire school thinks that you and Malfoy are an item.." Ginny responded.

"But we're not!!" Hermione cried. 

"Really? Cause it sure looks like it.." Lavender Brown stated entering the room. "My poor won won and Harry are both confused.." "Let's go to breakfast Lavender.. I think Hermione needs some time to herself" Ginny stated before tossing the newspaper on the bed as she and the other young lady left the room.

Hermione grabbed the newspaper and stared at it. "Ugh! That slimy coward.. He just had to dance with me..!" She threw it across the room before deciding to change into her robes. She was going to get to the bottom of this.. Even if that meant talking to Malfoy herself.

Once she reached the common room, Hermione was grabbed by the arm. Ron getting in her face. "Have you lost your bloody mind Hermione?!" The young muggle-born yanked her arm from the ginger-head's grip and rubbed it a bit. "Don't you start with me alright?! I'm not in the mood Ronald! Now move.." With that said, she pushed passed him and headed out of the room.

Ron sighed, glaring after her. 

×××

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle stepped in with bewildered expressions on their faces as they stumbled toward Draco who was sat on the couch, flipping through a book. "M.. Malfoy.. Is it true?" Crabbe stammered. "Are you and that mudblood really together?!" Goyle whined.

Draco shut the book and looked over. He quickly turned on the couch so that he was sitting upright, glaring at them. "Of course not! What kind of man do you take me for?! To think I'd do anything with that filthy little mudblood!? Where are you getting this from!?" he spat angrily. 

"The Daily Prophet says so…" Goyle uttered.

"It's all over the school Draco, that you danced with Granger and you're having some secret love affair! Everyone's talking about it."

"Oh yes, everyone is talking about it indeed" Pansy Parkinson said as she stepped into the common room from the girls dormitory stairwell. "Draco, what have you gotten yourself into? Don't you realize what this could do to your reputation as a Slytherin?" She walked over and took a seat in a chair nearby, folding her arms as she glared at the blonde.

'What have I done?' Draco thought to himself all of a sudden. 'A simple dance, that's all it was! I didn't think it would turn into such an ordeal.. I'll have to talk to Granger about this. But not anytime soon. That would only make the rumors seem more true.'

"Relax.. I'm not with her. I don't want anything to do with her alright?! She's nothing but a filthy little twit! I decided to dance with her because I felt sorry for her. I thought it would be funny, and that we'd all have a laugh at Granger's expense." 

This seemed to relieve his classmates. Pansy nodded as she stood up, glaring at him a moment longer before her face softened. "I believe you Draco. Now come boys.. We have breakfast to attend" she stated leaving the room. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind her. "See you in the great hall Draco" Pansy called as the trio stepped out of the room.

"Just great! That mudblood is going to ruin my reputation!" Draco hissed once the door shut. "I'm gonna find her and give her a piece of my mind.." He straightened his robes and headed out of the common room and into the hall. 

Halfway toward the Gryffindor common room, Draco slammed into Hermione and the both of them started in on each other..

"Watch where you're going Granger!"

"Me?! Why don't you watch where you are going Malfoy?! You have eyes don't you?! Use them!!" 

"I do use them. Apparently more than you use yours!" 

"Oh please.. You obviously didn't see me coming.. Therefore you need to either get your eyes checked, or start using them!"

Both glared at one another.

Draco sighed. "I wanted to find you anyway. I want you to stay away from me.. Got that?!"

"Like I don't stay away from you already?! You're the one who asked me to dance you stupid git! Maybe you should be the one staying away from me?" Hermione suggested in a snide manner, glaring at Draco. 

The blonde Slytherin glared at her for a moment. Then his eyes trailed over her face, taking in her scrunched features. Her flame filled cinnamon brown eyes, those high cheek bones.. And that pouty lower lip that for some reason stirred something deep within Draco. He licked his lips before smirking. 

"Fine. We'll both stay away from each other. Got that? And.. Just so we're clear Granger. You enjoyed that dance if even for a moment.." 

Hermione's temper only grew now. "Excuse me?! I didn't ask to dance with you! You asked me.. So who's in the wrong here?! Obviously not me. Now move.. I have better things to be doing than to be talking with low level wizards such as yourself!" 

She shoved passed him but was not expecting his reaction. Draco grabbed her by the forearm and slammed her back against the brick wall. Hermione whimpered as the blonde pinned her there, breathing heavily from the rush of movement. "Don't you ever insult me like that again, you filthy mudblood!" he hissed, glaring into her eyes.

The initial shock had worn off by now. And Hermione yanked her arm free before shoving the blonde wizard away. "Don't you ever touch me again Malfoy, else you'll regret it.." she seethed, getting in his face.

Draco glared back at her and closed the gap in a malicious way, pressing his nose against hers. "No.. Granger.. You'll be regretting it.. Mark my words. If you come near me ever again. There will be consequences." His voice was no lower than a whisper. But that didn't keep the sharpness out of his tone. 

Hermione stared at him in shock and took a step back. "Stay away from me Malfoy.. I.. I mean it.." she uttered shakily before walking on toward the great hall.


	3. The end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.

The Triwizard Tournament was finally over by month's end, with Harry winning the Tournament for Hogwarts. Originally Cedric Diggory would have won if it weren't for Voldemort returning and killing him. Hermione smiled as she looked up from her book, watching as Ron and Harry were playing a game of Gobstones in the Gryffindor common room. 

Gobstones is a game similar to the muggle game of Marbles. Each opponent takes time to figure out their move and uses a ''marble'' to break the other's defenses down. The loser is sprayed with a nasty smelling liquid in which fills each marble. 

Ron flicked his marble into Harry's marbles and scattered them. Harry covered his face with his arms, allowing his robes to take most of the punishment. "You're such a coward Harry.. It's not going to harm you" Ron laughed, to which Harry lowered his arms and adjusted his glasses. "Right.. I've heard that one before." He then looked to Hermione. "Care to join us Mione?" 

Hermione smiled as she closed her book. "No thank you. But it was fun watching you both play. I'm going to the great hall, see if I can find something to eat" she stated while standing. "Congrats on the game Ron. Best two out of three?" she suggested. "She's right. I think we should start another game" Harry stated with a knowing smile. Ron shrugged, "sure I guess.. If you wanna lose again" he joked. Harry laughed and the both of them began to debate on who would win next.

Hermione smiled to herself as she left the common room, and headed toward the great hall. Things had gone back to normal since the Triwizard Tournament had ended. And not a single word of her dance with Malfoy had been spoken. It was nice.. Not having all of her peers eyes scrutinizing her every move. She swiped a hand through her wavy hair and hummed as she headed toward the open doors of the great hall, only to collide with a student. And not just any student…

She didn't even spare Draco a glance as she pushed passed him. But he caught her hand at the wrist and pulled her with him away from any prying eyes. They stepped into a darkened hall and he stopped, turned toward her with a glare. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" he commanded. 

Hermione pulled her wrist from his grip and rubbed it with her opposite hand while glaring at the Slytherin student. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you Malfoy, good day" she uttered before walking away. This made Draco's teeth set on edge. He was angry.. But not with the initial collision from this firey lioness. No. He was upset at what she's done to him since their last encounter. 

Being so close to her in the halls, nose to nose, had really had an effect on him. He had been close enough to smell the honeysuckle shampoo she used that morning. And her eyes.. Up close they were like two golden pools of liquid gold. Her skin was soft, and she had smelled of cinnamon stick and some other wonderful scent that Draco couldn't place. Needless to say.. He had been torturing himself with the thought of running into her again. And it had been weeks since that last encounter.. He was wanting more.

"Oi! You can't just walk away from me like that Granger! I asked you a question!"

"And I don't want to answer. Now leave me alone Malfoy.. I have better things I could be doing right now.." Hermione quipped as she kept walking. 

She wouldn't admit that their last meeting wasn't still tugging at her nerve-endings. Hermione could still smell the mint on his breath from whatever he had been eating or drinking beforehand. She could still remember that steely look in his silverish blue eyes. The way he stared at her.. So predatory, with unabashed irritation. It had a surprising effect on her, and she didn't need that feeling to come to the surface again. Otherwise.. She wasn't sure what would happen.

"Then the least you could do is apologize!" Draco hissed as he stepped up beside her, turning his head to get a glimpse of her face. He watched as her features tightened and she stopped, facing him. Yes! What he wanted.. To get a full look at her. He had to admit that she'd grown into a lovely young woman, and it was no surprise that he was met with her anger filled glare. Those cinnamon brown eyes regarding him was exciting. But he hid this behind a grimace.

"I will not apologize for your insolence. You could have stepped to the side. Or just walked on as if we didn't bump into each other. But you decided instead, to pull me off to the side, to what? Humiliate me?! It's humiliating enough to even be in your presence right now! So leave me alone.. As we once discussed. We stay away from each other, end of story. Now.. Good day Malfoy!" Hermione hissed before turning to leave once more.

Draco shook his head and clasped her wrist before quickly turning her toward him. "I don't know what you did to me Granger.. But ever since that last encounter between us.. I can't sleep.. I don't eat much.. I'm unsure of myself.." 

"That sounds like a personal problem. I'm sorry, I'm not a nurse. Perhaps ask Madam Pomfrey for some cure? Now let me go!" Hermione snapped. Draco shook his head as his face remained hard as stone. "No.. I'll let you go when I bloody well please. Right now you're going to listen to me for once, you know-it-all prat!" "Get a life Malfoy!" Hermione retorted, shoving the blonde away, but this time he was prepared for it as he tightened his grip on her. "Listen to me Granger!" 

"I said no… I won't listen to you, got that?! You always hurt me. You've always been a complete inconsiderate arse! I want nothing to do with you! Now leave me alone!" 

"Ms. Granger!? Are you alright?!" Professor McGonagall asked as she approached the two. She gave a wary look to Draco who released Hermione instantaneously. "Mr. Malfoy, what do you have to say for yourself?" she hissed. The blonde looked to the lovely lioness and glared at her. "I'm sorry…" 

With that said, he walked off. 

Hermione rubbed at her wrist as she watched Draco's retreating form. What on earth had he meant by what he had said to her? She glanced at McGonagall and smiled. "Thank you Professor, but I could have handled that on my own." She smiled once more and headed to the great hall.

×××

Draco slammed the picture door to the Slytherin common room and stormed up to his room. He then laid on his bed with his hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't quite understand what this mudblood was doing to him. Ever since their last meeting.. He's been on edge. Unfocused. He was failing most of his classes, and to top it off.. His peers knew something was up.

Why couldn't he get her off his mind?! Had she put a spell on him? No. That was highly unlikely, especially since she hated him. Maybe he was just losing his mind? Of course that would be the easiest answer.. What he was thinking right now made his own blood boil. His stomach twisted in knots and he wanted to vomit. Because the best explanation for this only made him feel sick.

He was falling for Hermione Granger.

Draco pressed his hands to his face and growled at the very thought of falling for this… this muggle, mudblood twit! But she intoxicated him. He had even noticed that she wore some sort of sparkly lip gloss today, it smelled of bubblegum. He had wanted to taste it. To taste her.. He sat up and grit his teeth. It was settled. The only way to solve this dilemma of his, was to do the most forbidden thing he could think of.. He had to kiss a mudblood. 

His entire body shook at the thought, as if disgusted with the idea of kissing Granger. But it had to be done. Maybe then.. He could rest easy? Perhaps even get back on track.

He slid off his bed and headed downstairs into the common room, hoping to find Hermione and get it over with. But to his disdain.. Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle were standing about. And when he entered the room.. All eyes were on him. "What's this then?!" he demanded, folding his arms.

Pansy folded hers and rose a brow. "You tell us.." "Draco, we've all noticed your change in behavior in the past few weeks, and we just want to help. You're our friend. And we don't need your bad grades taking the rest of us down with you" Theo piped up. "And not to mention that you were thinking of throwing this upcoming quidditch match?! What's going on mate?!" Blaise hissed in confusion.

"It's none of your damn business! Now leave me be. I have things to take care of!" Draco hissed in return, heading for the door. Only for Crabbe and Goyle to block his path shaking their heads. "Not until we get to the bottom of this mess! Your grades are plummeting! Not to mention the fact that you're up all night muttering mindless things to yourself!" Blaise stated in all seriousness. "And what's this we hear about you running into Granger? You got detention for three days because you assaulted her?" Pansy added.

"I didn't assault anybody! Now would you all please just back off?! It's hard enough thinking about that bloody tart all day long! I'm going mad!!" Draco screamed suddenly.

The entire room fell silent now..

"You've been thinking about that mudblood?" Crabbe asked in shock. "Yes! Alright.. I've been thinking about her since our last meeting in the hall a few weeks ago! I can't get that wretched girl off my mind! I'm going insane! I'm losing my mind.. I'm losing everything. Don't you see?! This is ruining my life!!" Draco whined as tears filled his eyes and slid down his face. 

His peers stared at him in shock. None of them could think of a thing to say.. Until Blaise spoke up. "Uh.. Draco.. Perhaps.. You're in love with her?" "Don't say that!" Draco cried. "I can't be! She's revolting! She's a filthy little twit! Filthy mudblood! I can't be!" he whined falling to his knees, sobbing into his hands.

"Well.. I don't care what it is that's keeping you down. I just want you to fix it before we lose that quidditch game against Hufflepuff on Friday!" Pansy hissed before leaving the room, an annoyed look on her face. Crabbe sighed as he watched the usual calm and strong Draco Malfoy sobbing on the floor of the Slytherin common room. "Fix it mate.. We can't lose our seeker.." Goyle uttered before pulling Crabbe with him to follow Pansy.

Theo knelt down and placed a hand on Draco's back. "Maybe you should just kiss her? See if that's all it is. It could just be pent up tension between you two? You can wash your mouth out with pumpkin juice afterward" he suggested before leaving with the trio.

Blaise sighed as he glared at Draco. "Whatever you need to do, do it. But don't make us all look like fools at your expense.." he hissed and headed out of the room.


	4. That Following Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.

The next day Draco got out of bed and showered before dressing in his robes. Today he was going to find out why he felt this way. Last night was another sleepless night. Though he mostly laid there sobbing like some nonsensical ponce. He fixed his hair before heading into the common room to see Blaise, Pansy and Theo talking about what to do about the quidditch game coming up. 

"Morning Draco, I trust you're doing better this morning?" Pansy asked without looking at him. "I am thanks. Now.. If you'll excuse me. I have something important that I need to do." 

Nobody else spoke a word as he left the common room and headed toward the great hall. The smile on his face faltered when he didn't see Hermione sitting with her friends. Instead it was just Potter and Weaselbee sitting with Brown and the Weaslette.

He stared at them before looking around to see if he could spot the lioness. But no sign of her.. Perhaps she was in the library? Draco pushed away from the wall and headed straight for his desired location. Once he stepped into the library, he looked around the vast area. Only spotting a few familiar faces, but none of which he wanted to see.

'Where is she?!' He thought to himself before heading to the next destination he'd thought of. He stepped up to the Gryffindor common room and stared at the door. The thin prairie woman glared down at him. "I don't suppose you know the password?" she asked. Draco shook his head. "Not exactly, but I'm not looking to enter. Just wondering if you've seen Granger anywhere?" he asked. 

"Curious of you to be asking for someone such as Hermione Granger. But to answer your question, I have yet to see her leave the common room. So. Have a nice day" the painting said before turning her attention elsewhere. 

This made Draco's plan harder to execute. But perhaps he could wait and see if Hermione leaves anytime soon? It was a weekday, so classes were a must for her. She was the brainiac after all. There was no possible way she'd miss class… right?

Draco took a seat on the staircase close to the door and watched as other Gryffindor students entered or left, giving him odd looks. He soon placed his chin in his hands and huffed. Maybe he ruined his shot yesterday? Just as he was about to stand, the door opened and the person he wanted to see came walking out with a bunch of books tucked against her chest. She didn't even notice him as she headed off.

Draco stood up and walked after her, gently grabbing her arm to which she turned her head and immediately elbowed him. "Did you not learn your lesson yesterday Malfoy? Leave me alone." Draco only shook his head and swallowed a forming lump in his throat as he glanced at her lips. This his eyes met her angered gaze. "Can I speak with you? Please?" 

Hermione kept glaring at him. But something in his voice made her anger dissolve. "Why?" 

"Because.. I want to speak with you. In private" Draco uttered. "Please. This is hard enough as it is Granger, just accept and come meet me in the abandoned hall on the fifth floor.." With that said, he walked off. 

Why on earth did he want her to meet him there?! She stared after him for a good moment while trying to figure out what he wanted from her. Perhaps he was going to hurt her? Not this time.. She would make sure she brought back up. Hermione immediately walked into class and found Harry and Ron sitting at their usual desk. 

She poked Harry's shoulder and informed him of what Draco had asked of her. She then asked if he would help her. The plan was for Harry to follow Hermione to the fifth floor wearing his invisibility cloak. He would observe the situation and if Malfoy decided to do anything to harm her, Harry would leave to grab a teacher, or reveal himself and defend her. Whichever came first.. Then they would use her time-turner to get back to class and study as if nothing ever happened.

"We're good on the plan?" Hermione asked, to which Harry nodded. "Let me grab my cloak and I'll meet you there.." 

Hermione nodded before heading toward the staircases. She made her way toward the fifth floor. She trusted that Harry was going to protect her by any means necessary. 

Harry headed to the Gryffindor common room and immediately up to his room to grab his cloak. He opened his chest to reveal that it was missing. "Bloody hell.." Ron must've taken it again.. He quickly made his way back to class to speak with Ron.

Meanwhile Hermione stepped into the hall on the fifth floor. It was abandoned due to odd occurrences. And no other students stepped foot in this hall. "Granger.. I didn't think you'd show" Draco said in relief as he approached her. "Listen. I was out of line yesterday, and I want to make it up to you.." 

She eyed him suspiciously and folded her arms. "What do you want Malfoy? I don't have time for games. And frankly you've been acting rather odd. So just spit it out.. Or I'm leaving.." 

How was he supposed to tell her how he feels? Was she even going to care?? Draco rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily. "I can't tell you…" he whispered, to which Hermione dropped her arms. "Fine. Then have a nice day Malfoy.." She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm, pulling her close and shoving her back against the nearest wall. "Seriously Malfoy! This needs to stop! I'm sick of these games!" she whined.

Draco placed a hand on either side of her head, boxing her in as his eyes met hers. "I'm sorry…" he uttered, which brought a look of confusion to her face. "I'm sorry for all that I have done to you Granger. All the torture and bullying.. The name calling. I apologize for all of it" he stated. This only made her uncomfortable to what he may do or say next.

He moved his right hand to touch her cheek, his knuckles brushing over her milky flesh. "The past few weeks have been killer for me Granger. And I couldn't explain why.. You wouldn't understand, and I'm unable to tell you.." he whispered while gazing into her eyes. "Perhaps I can show you?"

He leaned in and her eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. "Malfoy..?" It was a simple question, mainly out of confusion and shock. But he didn't answer her as his lips brushed against hers. The initial shock of the kiss made them both gasp. Draco leaned in more and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione gripped at his robes, trying to shove him away, but he refused as he stepped closer, closing the gap between them. He took her delicate face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. The taste of her was intoxicating. The bubblegum flavored lip gloss mixed with the cool taste of her breath only left him wanting more. Draco shook as his tongue lined her lower lip and she gasped in total bewilderment, her lips shaking apart in time for Draco to claim her.

He tugged her close to where her chest pressed against his and he could feel the outline of her breasts through her robes as his tongue explored her mouth. Hermione whimpered into his mouth and pushed at his chest, but eventually she just gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was wrong on so many levels.. But it felt so right! Draco groaned into her mouth when she reciprocated the kiss, her tongue tangling with his. He gripped a fistful of her long messy hair and shoved her against the brick wall as they kissed each other.

This felt like closure in a way. As if all the tension between them over the years was meeting away with each feverish kiss. He finally pulled away and opened his eyes to look upon his lioness. "Don't… tell anyone that this happened.. Understand?" he asked breathlessly. Hermione merely nodded. "Uh huh.. I won't say a word.."

Draco smirked and patted her cheek before kissing her once more, this time gently. He then pulled away and left her on the fifth floor, shaking and confused. 

Hermione touched her lips with her fingertips. She could still taste his breath. And the feel of his warm lips against hers only confused her more. They were enemies since first year. They hated each other! This was wrong. She grit her teeth as tears filled her eyes and she headed back downstairs to the common room, where she headed to her room. She wouldn't bother with her assignments today, she felt too sick to even handle talking to Harry or Ron.

'Why did he kiss me?!' Hermione thought as she laid in bed staring at the ceiling. What was the point of that? He seemed like he had something to prove. And he apologized? Why?! What did he want? If it was to drive her stark raving mad then he achieved his goal. She felt like she was losing her mind!!


	5. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.

"I just think that you should go for it is all" Harry said in reference to Ron talking about sleeping with Lavender Brown. Both young men entered the Gryffindor common room and looked around to see it empty. "Where's Mione?" Harry questioned, confused. It had been a few hours since she had gone to see Draco. "I don't know. Why should we care? She's probably sulking in her room" Ron muttered in annoyance. 

"Focus Harry, I have a problem!"

The raven-haired male looked to his friend and sighed. "I can't worry about your girl problems right now Ron. Hermione needed me earlier, and I didn't show because you had to show your silly little girlfriend my invisibility cloak!" "Who cares Harry, why did she need you anyway? She can take care of herself. She better not be trying to date you?! That's a best friend foul! And I call foul on the account that I dated her first!" Ron whined.

Harry glanced at Ron before rolling his eyes. "I don't get it Ron.. You date Hermione only to date Lavender after? In all fairness your getting with Brown was a love potion. And then you decided to date her after the fact. You cheated on Hermione, and yet you act like she's the worst person in the world?!" He sighed now, "oh never mind! Let's go see if she's in her room. I want to know what Draco wanted with her earlier.." he stated while walking up the staircase toward the girl's dormitory. 

Ron stood there for a minute, a confused look on his face. "I didn't cheat on Hermione… and wait a tic.. Draco?! You didn't tell me Draco wanted to see her?!" he yelled, following his friend upstairs. "That's because you wouldn't care.. At least that's what Mione thought. So keep quiet!" Harry hissed as they walked toward the bedroom Hermione shared with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. 

"Draco wanted to see her though?!" Ron hissed. "Why? What did that disgusting snake want?!" he asked angrily. "Ron! I told you to keep quiet!" Harry hissed before the door opened to reveal the oh so unique and weird Luna standing in the doorway. "Ron?... Harry?.." she greeted them in a kind manner, her tone soft as usual. "Did you need something?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, Luna.. Have you or Ginny seen Hermione?" he asked, to which Luna stared and slowly shook her head. "No.. I haven't. She left earlier when Ginny and I got back from lunch. I think she said she was going to the library?" she suggested. "I do hope she is alright, she seemed rather anxious when she left.." 

Harry nodded before grabbing the sleeve of Ron's robe, pulling him along downstairs. "It's worse than I thought. Draco must have hurt her.." he whispered. "That slimy bastard!" Ron growled. "I'm gonna find him and give him a piece of my mind!" "No! Ron.. Just leave it alone. Let's just go find Hermione" Harry urged before heading out of the common room.

×××

Hermione sighed as she flipped through a book she'd found in the library. She couldn't get the thought of kissing Draco off her mind. In fact, it only made her more curious as to why he kissed her in the first place. With a flustered huff she shut the book and walked it back to its place on the shelf before putting it back. She only glanced over to see Harry and Ron enter the library.

Hermione quickly hid behind a shelf and watched them pass her. 

"I don't see her. Do you?" Harry asked while looking around. Ron shook his head, "No. But why didn't she tell me about Draco wanting to see her? Why only you?" he asked in return. Harry looked to the ginger-haired male, "because Ron. You don't seem to care much for how she feels, or what she's going through. The Yule Ball is a prime example as to why she didn't care to tell you.." 

Hermione sighed softly as she only listened to her friends talking, watching them carefully through a gap in a few books. 

Ron sighed. "I already apologized for that. Can't she just get over it already?" 

"No. She can't.. You hurt her feelings.." Harry said before sighing as he looked around once more. "I don't see her. Come on.. She's probably in the great hall.." He grabbed Ron's arm and gently pulled him along, leaving the library. 

'Idiots' Hermione thought as she stepped out from behind the bookshelf and stared at their backs as they left. She turned quickly and slammed into Draco Malfoy who immediately glared at her. "Watch where you're going Granger!" he snapped. But instead of getting the usual response from her, like he was hoping to.. Hermione merely lowered her head and slid passed him as she headed for the rear exit to the library.

He stared after her in confusion. No retort? What was wrong with her? Normally she'd be ready with a snappy comeback. Draco's brows knit together as he watched his lioness leaving. What was it that attracted him to her so much? For the longest time he'd hated her guts. Even made fun of her using blood prejudice against her. Calling her a mudblood.. But now he didn't feel that was the case. Because ever since that kiss, he's tasted her sweetness.. And he wanted more.

He wanted her to smile at him like she had smiled at Potter when she was descending the stairs at The Yule Ball. She looked so gorgeous in that dress, with her hair pulled off to the side. Draco could imagine himself kissing that creamy skin of hers. To feel her warm silky skin under his touch was intoxicating. Though it was only him holding her delicate face in his hands. 

He remembered the firmness of her breasts pressed against his chest. He could imagine what it would feel like to have her skin to skin with him, rolling in the sheets of her bed while that looney twat and the Weaslette were gone away. Yes.. The pleasure he would take in delivering Granger to ecstasy would be a fun time for him indeed. To rip her innocence from her.. No.. He shook his head at the thought.

After all the harsh things he's said and done to her in the past.. No.. He wanted to treat her as if she were fine porcelain. To caress her body as if he were an artist and she his muse. She deserved that much.. Especially after Weaselbee cheating on her with that wretched Brown.. She deserved better.. 

Draco curled his right hand into a fist at his debaucherous thoughts. He could kiss a mudblood and get away with it.. Sure. But to lay in bed with one, to take pleasure in her.. That would get him disowned by his family. His father would regard him with the same look of disappointment he always gave when Draco had done wrong by the family. He dreaded what his mother would say.. Not To mention what Potter and Weaselbee would say if they ever found out about the kiss.

He didn't need any of it. Perhaps he could stay away from her? For good this time? He scoffed. Even he knew that wouldn't happen. He initiated that kiss on the fifth floor corridor. She was probably still confused? Or even uncomfortable? Draco knew he'd blown it with her.. The moment their lips met. He knew what he had done. 

So why didn't he feel bad about it? Sure he was afraid of getting caught. But.. He wasn't afraid to kiss a mudblood. The same girl he'd spent all of his time hating since first year. The very same who had punched him in the face a year before.. He chuckled at that and touched his nose remembering how good that punch was. She was strong, and dare he say.. 

Beautiful. 

Draco had never seen her as such before. She was always that scrawny girl in Gryffindor, part of Potter's fan club.. Her hair was always a mess and she dressed in plain clothes. But this isn't how he felt anymore.. In fact. Granger had become rather beautiful over their years at Hogwarts. It was no surprise to Draco anymore, he had been falling for her all this time and he had no idea.

He smiled slightly and walked toward the same exit she'd left out of. Perhaps he could find her? Maybe he could talk to her? He wasn't even sure of his feelings anymore.. But he sure wasn't going to let another year at this blasted school go to waste with him being lonely and miserable.

×××

Hermione stepped outside into the cool air. It was nice to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the halls of Hogwarts. She walked across the bridge leading to The Black Lake and gently traced her fingertips across the stone wall as she walked beside it. Her mind was on idle. The thoughts she couldn't reveal to her friends were nestled there. 

Draco Malfoy. 

The same boy who had teased her, tested her and even aggravated her for three and a half years was the same young man she was finding herself drifting off to. Her thoughts consisted of what ifs. What if she had been placed in Slytherin house? Or he in Gryffindor? What if he were nicer to her from the get go? And perhaps they could have been friends? What did this mean? Was she falling for Draco Malfoy?

She scoffed at the thought, because she already knew the answer to her own question. The kiss earlier revealed more than either she or Malfoy would ever wish to disclose. 

Hermione headed down to the lake and took a seat on a good sized boulder as she picked up a polished stone and skipped it across the vast body of water. Up until the stone hit, the water looked like a thick sheet of glass. Beautiful and still. Her life used to be beautiful and still, much like The Black Lake. But now it had been hit with a polished stone.. The name of it.. Draco Malfoy. 

It was funny because things had changed a lot since the kiss. She didn't want to admit that aloud. But.. It seemed she already knew it from her own thoughts that Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad as he once was. It seemed as though he were changing? Even she could tell that him telling her to watch where she was going was only to egg her onto something. In fact that's all it seemed to be lately.. He just wanted to get a rise out of her?

Hermione stared at the water of the lake as it slowly moved back to its place, looking like glass once more. 

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" 

She jumped at the voice and looked over to see Draco standing a foot away. "Why did you follow me?" she asked, looking back at the now calm waters. Draco took a step forward.

"Honestly?" 

"Honestly?!" Hermione looked at him now. "Are we being honest now?! Or was that earlier when you kissed me?!" she stood up, glaring at him. "What game are you playing at Malfoy?! Cause I'm not interested in games!"

Draco's face fell slightly and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. The soft breeze blowing through his pale hair making him look vulnerable, which wasn't a look Hermione was accustomed to.

He looked up and his eyes were glossy as if he may cry at any moment. "I don't know what's come over me Hermione…" he stated. "I'm just.. I look at you, and I don't see you like I used to. If that makes any sense at all.." Draco stared at her and bit the inside of his cheek. He knew he had to be real, at least with her. It was the only way to make himself feel any better, and to get back on track.

"Look. I used to see you as some bumbling idiot of a girl. An annoyance to my very existence. But.. Things have changed since then. I've noticed subtle things about you have become rather appealing to me. And im.. I honestly feel I may be losing my mind here Granger. But.. I think.. I think I'm…"

"You're in love with me?" Hermione gasped, though it sounded much like a question.

Draco scoffed and his face scrunched up. "What? No! I'm not in love with you! Are you serious.. You're.. You… and I'm pure. I can't be in love with you!" he defended, glaring at her. Even Hermione noticed that the dreaded word she always hated hadn't slipped passed his lips. She folded her arms and smirked.

"I'm.. Me? What, you can't say the word you've been so inclined to always say to me over the years?" she asked. "Go on Draco.. Say it.. If you don't feel anything for me. Then say it!" 

Draco grit his teeth for a moment. "You're a filthy little… mu.." His words caught and he rushed toward Hermione taking her face into his hands as he kissed her full on the mouth. "I can't say it.. Okay?" he uttered between kisses before diving in for a deep, passionate snogging session. 

Hermione was in shock as her once sworn enemy had her trapped in his web. Kissing him once again, this time it was mutual. She locked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer allowing herself to feel this moment in its entirety. Draco dove one hand into her messy hair as the other rested on the small of her back, dragging her body closer to his own. 

They both broke apart, breathing heavily as their eyes locked. 

"Everything inside me is telling me to kiss you longer, to hold you and never let go Hermione.." Draco stated breathlessly.

Hermione smiled now, something Draco had never seen her do, at least not in his presence. "Then listen to it. Because if this is how you truly feel Draco.. Then listen to what your heart tells you. Why hide it?" She gently placed her hand upon his face and rubbed her thumb against the corner of his lips.

Draco slowly smiled. It felt so alien to do so, but he could feel the smile tugging at his lips and couldn't stop it. "I can't. I'm sorry, nobody would understand.." He gently leaned in and brushed his lips against her forehead before stepping away and heading back to the castle.

Hermione stood there in shock at what had just happened, only staring after him. At least now she knew what he wanted from her. And perhaps he was afraid of what his family would do to him? Or what their peers would think? Maybe she could find a way to make everyone happy?

Hermione smiled. She knew exactly what to do. And She knew exactly how to do it..


	6. Our Little Secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.

The next day Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room with a smile on her face. "Good morning boys" she said to Harry and Ron before sitting in a chair. "Um.. Harry? Would you mind if I borrowed your invisibility cloak for a few days? I'm in the middle of some mission of my own and I think it could help." 

Harry stared at her for a moment. "I mean, why not? Ron borrowed it without my permission. At least you're asking" he stated. Ron glanced at Hermione. "Why do you need it? What's this secret mission you have going on? Aren't you gonna clue your friends in on it?" he asked, prying for an answer.

The young lady stood up and shook her head. "Not just yet Ronald. It's for myself only. I'll let you know when I'm ready" she stated before looking at Harry. "Would you mind fetching the cloak for me?" Harry only nodded and put down the book he'd been reading. "Yes, of course.." he stated before heading upstairs to his bedroom to grab the desired item.

Ron eyed Hermione suspiciously and tilted his head. "You're up to something aren't you?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes before looking at him. "Whether I am up to something or not is entirely none of your business Ronald. Now do me a favor and leave it alone" she uttered before turning to Harry as he handed the cloak over to her. "Here you go. Just don't lose it.. And return it when you're finished" he said while smiling. Hermione smiled. "Of course!"

She tucked the folded cloak under her arm and headed out of the common room.

"What's her deal?" Ron asked watching her leave. "Who cares, at least she's smiling again. Whatever mission she's on, I hope she finds what she's looking for, now.. Let's get back to our books shall we?" Harry stated as he sat back down and opened his book up.

Ron stared at the common room door as it closed and slowly grimaced. 

×××

Hermione hummed as she cheerily made her way toward the great hall. This is of course where she bumped into Draco and his friends. She immediately took a step back and gave Draco a look that said 'I have something to show you'. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you all.. I'll just be on my way.." she said before heading upstairs towards the upper corridors. 

"That was odd.." Pansy uttered with a glare. "Anyway, off to breakfast.." She turned and heard as the others followed her, all but Draco of course. 

He quickly ascended the stairs following Hermione. Once he got to the first upper corridor he glanced around. "Granger? You up here?" he asked, looking around. A sudden gush of wind swept him against a wall and he was staring at Hermione. "What the bloody hell are you doing?! Pansy could've had your head!" he hissed. 

Hermione smiled and grabbed his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Draco yanked away. "Stop! Others can see us!" 

"On the contrary. They can't.. I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. I just pulled you in when you walked into the room. So right now.. We're invisible to anyone who decides to walk into this room. We just have to be quiet.." Hermione stated. "You said you were afraid of what others would think.. So.. I found a solution. It's your call if you wish to pursue it or not."

Draco scoffed. "You're so bloody smart" he stated before pushing her back against the brick wall, kissing her deeply. Hermione pulled him close and returned his kiss with fever. "The best thing is.. Harry and Ron have no idea why I asked for it. And they don't seem to care" she uttered once they broke for breath.

"So.. You're proposing we secretly meet up?" Draco asked with a raised brow. Hermione nodded "precisely. That's my plan.."

"Alright. But we need to find a better place, because I don't want to always be hiding under this bloody cloak all day" Draco stated. "We can meet on the fifth floor? And sometimes sneak out of Hogwarts? Just go away somewhere we can be alone?" he suggested, toying with a bit of her hair.

"Deal" Hermione uttered. "This will be our little secret." Draco smirked and pulled her back in for another kiss, this time passionate. He moved his lips against hers and soon pushed his tongue passed her lips. Hermione moaned softly to the intrusion, tugging him closer by his robes as they kissed each other hungrily.

He moved his hands to rest on her hips before slowly pushing them up, dragging her jumper and blouse up as well. He gently leaned in, claiming her mouth while his hands curiously caressed her stomach and ribcage. Her skin was warm and soft just as he'd imagined so many times before. He gently rubbed circles into her skin with his thumbs, feeling her shiver to his touch. 

Hermione gripped a good handful of his pale hair in her left hand while her right snaked up and under his jumper and shirt. She could feel the heat emanating from his skin the moment her fingertips touched. Draco pressed his hips against hers in an attempt to hide a growing bulge in his jeans. He didn't realize just how much kissing her turned him on.

He quickly broke away and sighed, removing his hands from her creamy skin. "Hermione.. I can't.. Not right now. I must leave you.. I'm sorry" he stated before pushing back from her, leaving the cloak. He quickly headed to his dormitory where he would handle this situation accordingly.

Once again Hermione was left confused. She removed the cloak to reveal her ruffled clothes and tousled hair. She huffed in annoyance before heading off to the common room to give Harry his cloak back. But as she was headed there, a hand clasped around her mouth and she was dragged into a dark hallway. Ron shoved her back against the wall.

"What are you doing?!"

"None of your business Ronald! Now leave me alone!" Hermione quipped.

Ron took in her appearance and placed a hand on either side of her head, boxing her in. Her leaned in close so that their noses nearly touched. "What are you up to Hermione?"

"Back off, okay!" Hermione whined. "Just get away from me! I'm not in the mood!" she hissed, trying to shove passed him. Ron stepped back now and kept glaring at her. "Why did you need the cloak?" he asked aloud as she started walking away.

Hermione stopped and turned, glaring at him. "I don't have to tell you, alright. You lost that privilege! Now leave me alone!" she snapped before heading to the common room.

×××

Draco groaned as he sat in the boys lavatory, tugging on his hardened cock. "Uhngn.." He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he imagined Hermione there, riding him. "Mmmnn.. Mione" he whispered shakily while pumping his hand on his stiff lengthy member, rubbing himself good. He spread his legs a bit and finished off with a shaky gasp, climaxing on his hand and lower stomach. He quickly cleaned himself up with a clean up spell, waving his wand around till he was completely clean, then he fixed his clothes and headed out of the stall to clean his hands.

Harry stepped out of his own stall and headed to wash his hands before looking up at Draco. "Malfoy.." he greeted unceremoniously. "Hello Potter" Draco said before rinsing the soap from his hands. "What did you want with Hermione the other day? And don't lie. She seemed scared when she was going to meet you. And ever since, she's been acting weird." 

Draco looked at the raven-haired male while drying his hands with some paper towels. "I don't know what you're getting at Potter. I asked her to help with my studies. It's no secret that Granger is smart.." Harry rose a brow at that remark. This wasn't anything like Draco. He wouldn't ask Hermione, of all people to help him with anything. "You're lying!" Harry declared. "You would never ask her to help you with anything. You don't care for filthy mudbloods such as her..!" "Watch your tongue Potter!" Draco hissed angrily.

"That's a filthy word.. And not one you should be saying.. Good day!" 

Harry watched as the blonde wizard left the bathroom. He stood there confused and beyond bewildered by what had been said. He cleaned his hands before walking out of the bathroom to find that Draco had gone already. What was that about? Draco defending the word he had said so many times in the past few years? Why? He knitted his brows together and sighed before it dawned on him..

The reason Hermione was so excited to use his invisibility cloak. The reason behind her odd behavior.. The reason and only explanation as to why Draco Malfoy of all people was defending that horrid word he had always said to Hermione. Harry sprinted to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione.


	7. Intervention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.

Hermione walked into her bedroom after washing up for bed. She quickly got into her nightgown before slipping into bed. As she was about to get comfortable a hard knock befell her bedroom door and Ginny sat up in her bed. "Lumos" she uttered, lighting up the tip of her wand as she headed to the door, answering it. "Harry?" Ginny lowered her wand and smiled. "Did you need something?"

"Yes. I need to talk to Hermione" 

"Oh.. Well.. She's asleep" Ginny uttered in a groggy tone. "Perhaps talk to her tomorrow?" 

Harry sighed as he didn't consider the time. It was getting late. "Right. Thanks Ginny, let her know to come see me straight away in the morning." Ginny nodded, "got it. Goodnight."

She shut the door before getting back into bed. "Nox" she whispered, the tip of her wand going dark so that she could sleep.

Hermione laid there staring at the ceiling as she thought of what Harry could possibly want. But it wasn't long before her thoughts drifted to Draco. She bit her lip and closed her eyes trying to fight the urge to just go see him. She knew the risk.. She knew how he felt. So maybe.. She slipped out of bed and padded to the door, slipping out before Ginny or Luna could figure out that she left. Sure she wasn't wearing her robes, and she was barefoot. But she wanted to see Draco.. No.. She needed to see him. 

She headed upstairs toward the upper corridors and walked straight for the fifth floor. 

Once Hermione got there she headed to the staircase and sat on the second to last step. She folded her hands in her lap, hoping that Draco would also want to see her. And sure enough, footsteps could be heard from around the corner, but she looked up to see that nobody was around. 

Confusion overtook her face as she looked around a bit more. "Hello?" she called out.

Harry suddenly revealed himself from under the cloak. "What on earth are you doing up here Hermione?" he asked. Though he already suspected the answer. "Harry?!" Hermione stood up and folded her arms. "Wha.. Did you follow me?!" He stared at her and sighed, dropping the cloak on the ground. "Yes.. I did. I wanted to know what's going on with you and Draco."

Harry watched as Hermione's face went paler than normal. "I don't know what you're talking about Harry. Why are you asking me about Draco?" she asked shakily. "Please don't lie to me Mione. I already know that you and Draco are secretly seeing each other. It doesn't take much to see that.. Even Ron is onto you. You may as well just confess. Besides. Why Draco of all boys in this entire school? You could have picked someone else. Someone who actually treats you like you're meant to be treated."

Hermione's face scrunched up and she huffed. "Right, cause Ron Weasley dropping me the way he did wasn't enough humiliation?! You think I like seeing him and Lavender going at it like they're trying to take a grape from the other's gob?! It's disgusting..!" 

"Mione… many boys here at Hogwarts have their eyes on you. Don't you see that? Some of them just want to see you happy. I wasn't asking what was going on between you and Draco because I'm upset. I'm just saying.. If something has changed, and Malfoy makes you happy. Then.. Who am I to stand in your way?" Harry asked before smiling at her.

Hermione stared at him for a good moment. "Are you…? Giving me permission to date Draco?" Harry nodded "I am. But.. I'm also warning you that his reputation means more to him than you ever will. So.. Maybe try dating someone else till things calm down? Someone who actually cares about you. Who wants to see you smiling." 

Hermione scoffed. "Someone else?" She dropped her arms. "Who else could I possibly even think of dating?" 

"How about… me?" 

Hermione's eyes went wide at that idea. "You? Harry, you're… you're Ron's best friend. That's breaking a lot of rules when it comes to your friendship. I can't do that to you both. Nor can I ignore the feelings I have for Draco. Even if he's not interested in going public.."

"So you told Potter?!" 

Both Harry and Hermione looked over as Draco stepped into view, an angered look on his face. "I actually thought I could trust you!" he hissed, his voice full of hatred. Harry stood still as he watched all of this unfold before his eyes. "I actually thought that you could be patient enough to wait on me. To understand why I don't want this going public.. I opened up to you Granger!" This actually hurt Draco to say, "well.. It's settled then. Father always says, once a mudblood.. Always a mudblood.." He grit his teeth before leaving them to their thoughts. 

Hermione's heart sank after hearing those last few words. "Draco! Wait!" she chased after him and Harry grabbed her arm. "Let him go Hermione! It's for the best.." She turned her face, glaring at him. "For the best?! Who are you to tell me what's best?!" She yanked her arm from his hand and ran down the stairs after Draco. "Please wait!" She grabbed the sleeve of his robes but he yanked away. "Get off me Granger! Stay away from me!!" he hissed as he kept walking down. 

Hermione stood there, staring after him like some poor little muggle girl who had gotten her puppy taken away. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, her voice cracking with tears. She didn't even jump when Harry placed his hand on her bare arm. "Come on Mione. Let's get back to the common room before we get caught wandering school grounds after hours." 

He gently threw the invisibility cloak over her and himself before guiding her downstairs and to the stairs. Harry pulled her back as Professor Snape was leaving his office and heading to bed for the night. After Snape had gone, Harry brought Hermione back to the common room and sat her on the couch before removing the cloak. "I'm sorry Mione.." he whispered, kneeling down as he took her hand into his own two hands.

"I tried to tell you. All Malfoy is interested in is his reputation. And what others think of him. He can never truly be real with you. And he won't.. At least not in front of the world. Maybe you mean something to him in the darkest hours, when nobody can see either of you. But in front of the world.. Draco could care less about you, and more about himself."

Hermione sniffled and soon threw herself into Harry's arms, allowing him to hold her close. He rubbed her back and smiled. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to be rude earlier" she mumbled. "Don't worry about it Mione. It doesn't bother me. What worried me was whatever you had going on with Malfoy. He's bad news.." 

Hermione nodded. "You're right… maybe I was looking for someone to cling to after my harsh fall out with Ron. And Draco was the first person I clung to.. Not caring whether it was a good or bad thing." She buried her face into Harry's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you for warning me.. Thank you for being there."

"Of course. What are friends for?" Harry asked before pulling away to look at her. He took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "You shouldn't be wasting your tears over some filthy ponce like Malfoy anyway, you're too beautiful for all of that" he stated, to which Hermione smiled and nodded as her eyes were glossy from crying. "You're right Harry. And I think it's time I tried moving on with someone better than Malfoy. Someone who I can proudly and openly call mine." 

Harry smiled and slid his thumb over her lower lip. "If You would allow me, I would love to be that person you move on with." Hermione felt her stomach flip as he asked that. "But what about Ron?" she asked. "He'll get over it" Harry said while smiling. "And Ginny? She has it bad for you.." Hermione giggled.

"Well.. She'll get over it as well. I'm more worried about you Mione. And to be honest. I've felt a connection with you since we first met, since we became friends. And watching you blossom into this beautiful woman you're becoming, I want to be part of that. And not as a friend.. But.. Only if you'll allow me to."

Hermione was shocked at these words coming from Harry Potter of all people. Her best friend, who has stuck by her through thick and thin, up until now.. Asking her to be his. But it felt wrong after kissing Draco the way she had. Having his hands all over her. She felt dirty, it felt wrong to just step into being with Harry after all of that. "I can't.. Harry.. It feels wrong.." 

"Why? Because Draco kissed you? Possibly more? He didn't ask you to be his now did he?" Harry asked softly. "Did he claim you as his own? As far as I know you two just kissed to satiate some long avoided curiosity. Now he's had his fun, and he's done with you Mione. And if that doesn't change your mind. Then maybe this will.."

Harry held her face as he dove in for a kiss. Which Hermione was reluctant to accept at first. Her lips barely touching his. But perhaps Harry was right? Draco used her? And in a way.. She used Draco. They wanted to explore something that just wasn't meant to be. Now here she was rejecting the only friend who's been here for her since day one. The one who wants her for herself and who is proud to call her his own.

Maybe dating Harry wouldn't be so bad? 

With that last thought out of the way, Hermione pressed her lips against Harry's and pulled him closer by his shirt front. Harry slid his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss, feeling a spark deep within. He soon pulled away and smiled. "I take that as a yes?"

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "I believe you're right.." 

With that said, they both stood up and Harry walked her to her bedroom. "Goodnight Mione" he whispered before kissing her cheek. Hermione smiled. "Goodnight Harry."

Tomorrow would definitely be interesting.


	8. A Brand New Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.

Harry stepped out of his bedroom that he shared with Ron and Seamus Finnegan. He was dressed for the day and ready to tackle any and all tasks that would befall him. Because today was the day he would have something he truly knew he had wanted before. He walked into the Gryffindor common room and smiled as he spotted Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna hanging about. 

"Morning Harry" Ron said as he watched his friend walk up behind Hermione. He bit into a licorice whip watching as Harry's arms slid around Hermione from behind and he kissed her cheek. "Good morning beautiful" Harry uttered. Ginny looked over at the two, confused. "Am I missing something here?" Ron asked as he stood up from the couch. 

Harry looked up and smiled. "Nope. Not a thing mate.. But if you've noticed, yes. Hermione is my girlfriend." 

Ginny closed the book she'd been reading and glared at Hermione for a moment. "Excuse me. I don't feel so good" she stated before leaving the common room. Luna sighed "congratulations Harry, Hermione.. I'm going to check on Ginny." With that said, she left as well. "Did I hear you correctly?" Dean asked as he walked over with Neville Longbottom. "Are you and Granger an item now?" "Congrats guys" Neville uttered.

Harry proudly smiled as he held Hermione against his chest. "Yes Dean, Neville. You heard correct. Hermione and I are together, and I'm proud to say that." He gave the lioness a slight squeeze and kissed the side of her neck, sending tingles down her spine. Hermione was a blushing mess as she and Harry were congratulated by all of their Gryffindor peers. 

Ron sat back, glaring at the two. "Congratulations.. Have a nice life" he hissed before heading out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Oh! My word… if any of you slam me again.. I promise you won't hear the end of it!" the picture lady hissed. 

Hermione felt a pit forming in her stomach. "Ron doesn't seem too happy, Harry" she uttered. For some reason she felt as though she was going to be the end of their friendship. "He'll get over it. Come on, let's go get breakfast." He gently lead her out of the common room and slid his arm around her waist as they approached the great hall. 

"Hermione!.. Harry! Neville just told me the news. Congratulations, I always knew you two would make a cute couple!" Hagrid said as he passed the two, leaving the great hall. "Thanks Hagrid! See you later!" Harry called out before he and Hermione stepped into the great hall, and she prepared herself for an onslaught of praise from all of their friends. But that didn't stop her from looking over at the Slytherin table, where Draco was glaring daggers at the happy couple.

She knew that he was upset just by the look on his face. It seemed Neville was telling everyone the news. 

Draco grit his teeth for a moment. "Everything alright Draco?" Blaise asked as he pulled a breakfast roll apart, about to bite into it. He looked from Draco to where his classmate was looking and sighed. "Should've known they'd end up together, it was bound to happen" he said before eating his roll. "Quiet Zabini! I'm not in the mood!" Draco angrily hissed. He then shoved away from the table and headed off to get some fresh air.

Hermione sat beside Harry at their table, and they sat across from Ron who looked rather irritated. "Morning Ron. How are you doing?" Harry asked with a smile he couldn't contain. "Never better" Ron muttered, picking at his breakfast. "Could you pass the oatmeal?" Harry asked just then, to which Ron responded. "Sure thing mate.. Would you like me to spit in it while I'm at it? Perhaps you'll prefer my sloppy seconds in your oatmeal as well?" he hissed. 

This made Hermione stand up and leave the table. "Mione! Where are you going?!" Harry called after her before glaring at Ron. "Just because she's not your girlfriend anymore, doesn't give you the right to be rude! You hurt her, remember?!" 

"You wanna talk about hurt?! How about my best friend in the whole world.. Betraying me by dating my ex girlfriend behind my back?! How about that Harry?!" Ron hissed. 

"You barely dated a month Ron! And you cheated on her with Lavender! What else did you expect?! Besides she and I just got together last night. This isn't an ongoing thing."

"Liar! Then why did she ask for your invisibility cloak if not to meet up with someone?! I saw her after using the cloak! Her clothes were ruffled, and her hair was a mess! You can't tell me that's a coincidental thing Harry!"

"You're wrong! She wasn't secretly seeing me! She was meeting up with Malfoy!!" Harry yelled. The entire room went silent and Ron's face fell. "Malfoy? What the bloody hell would Hermione want with Malfoy?!" 

Pansy looked up from her table, as well as Theo and Blaise who looked particularly shocked. Crabbe stopped halfway through eating a pumpkin pasty and Goyle dropped his fork as all of them stared at the Gryffindor table. "I knew it!" Theo stated. "We all knew it.. It wasn't hard to figure out.." Pansy hissed.

Harry sighed "never mind that!" He looked around at the entire room full of watching eyes. Now the entire school knew that at some point, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were an item.. 

×××

Hermione stepped outside and sucked in a breath of fresh air. She walked over to the wall, leaning against it, placing her face against her folded arms. This was all a complete mess. Draco, Harry, Ron.. It was all too much for this young muggle-born to handle. 

"So? Enjoying your congratulatory party?!" Draco asked as he kicked off the wall. "Nice to know that you move on fast!" Hermione whimpered as tears filled her eyes and slipped down her face. "Leave me alone Malfoy.." "No! I don't think I will.. In fact, I'm quite upset over this whole thing Granger! I let you know something about me that even I couldn't understand, and here you are shacking up with Potter of all people in the world!" 

She turned to face him now. Tears staining her pale cheeks red. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!! Why are you so bloody confusing?!" she screamed, causing Draco to take a step back in shock. "You want me.. Yet you can't have me the way I wish we could be! It's not my fault that Harry isn't afraid of what others think you slimy, revolting coward!!" She shoved him now. "If you truly wanted anything with me Malfoy, then you would have shown it more! All we had was some long avoided curiosity!! And now that we've explored it.. You don't want me! Fine. You had your fun.. Now bugger off!!"

Draco stared at her as if she'd grown two extra heads. "You're mad woman.. To think that I didn't have any substantial feelings for you?! You're as daft as they come if you're going to believe that web of lies!" He grit his teeth and glared at her. "And don't you EVER call me a coward again! It took a lot out of me to say those filthy words last night! And I wish I could bloody well take them back. But what's done is done. And I don't want to hear any more excuses as to why you're dating Potter all of a sudden, you silly tart!"

Hermione growled and slapped Draco across the face, the resounding slap echoing. "I actually thought I had feelings for you! But you proved me wrong.. And it was Harry that opened my eyes to who you really are, I was blinded by what I thought was love. All you care about is your reputation! So go snog yourself in a mirror or something!" she hissed before heading back inside. 

Draco rubbed his cheek and stared after her, a confused look on his face. "What…?"

×××

Once inside Hermione headed back into the great hall, and upon looking up, all eyes were on her. What had she missed. The entire Gryffindor table was eyeing her like she was some criminal returned from Azkaban. All of the Hufflepuff table was either staring or whispering and laughing. Ravenclaw seemed to all be glaring at her. And the entire Slytherin table had their eyes on her in a very unnerving way. It made her skin crawl.

She looked around at the prying eyes of all of her peers and walked to where Harry was sitting, taking a spot beside him. "What did I miss?" she asked just above a whisper. Harry sighed and looked over at her, "I may or may not have let it slip that you and Draco secretly met up a few times.." he uttered much to Hermione's horror. She looked around, then back at him. "What the hell Harry?! You may have just condemned me for the rest of the school year!!" she hissed, hitting his arm.

"Ow… I'm sorry! It just slipped out okay?! Ron and I were arguing. And I couldn't keep it in. I didn't need Ron thinking that you and I were meeting up behind his back. So I told him.." Harry uttered. "Really Mione? Malfoy?" Ron asked in disgust. "I'm not proud of it alright!" Hermione hissed quietly. "We kissed, a few times. Nothing more.. I swear it!" 

"Well.. You better figure out what you're gonna tell Malfoy, because I'm staying out of this" Ron said as he got up and left the table, leaving the great hall, heading to their common room. Harry sighed and grabbed her hand into his own. "I meant it when I said I'll stick by you Mione. And as long as you're with me. You are safe" he whispered to reassure her in any way possible. 

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Harry.."


	9. Love Hurts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.
> 
> WARNING.. this chapter contains sexual scenes!! Read at your own risk!

Draco entered the Slytherin common room sometime later, not wanting to talk to any of his peers, though he had no idea that the entire school knew of his secret affair with Hermione Granger, though brief as it was. He was certain he could get over it. He just had to find someone else to get under.. All would blow over.. Or so he thought.

Pansy popped a bubble with her gum and stood up off the table. "So you're a liar and a loser?" she suggested raising a brow. Draco stiffened at her rough tone and glared at her. "What are you babbling on about?!" he hissed. "Oh I don't know.. Maybe your secret love affair with Granger? Potter let it slip while he and that redheaded slag Weasley were fighting, quite fascinating really. You have a girl, and you lose her to Potter of all people." 

Draco grit his teeth and curled his hands into fists. "That… it doesn't matter. What's done is done. Just drop it Parkinson, I'm in no mood.." 

Pansy smirked as she chewed her gum. "What you're failing to see her Draco, is that I really don't care if you're in the mood or not. Much like when we were dating.. I don't care what you want or need. What I do care about however, is your reputation, and more importantly, Slytherin's." She poked his nose, knowing it would annoy him further. "We never lose, Draco.. And if we do.. We fight for what's rightfully ours. So.. If you truly have feelings for Granger, I say you take her back."

Draco stared at her in confusion. "I don't have feelings for Granger! Your daft!" "Please.. All that mumbling Blaise was hearing while you'd sleep? Do you even know what you were saying?" Pansy smirked at his bewildered face. "I'll give you a hint.." Her tone deepened, "No Hermione, please don't leave me.. I'm sorry. I'll do better!" She chuckled and tilted her head. "It's one thing to secretly date the girl, it's another to lose her to the enemy.."

"Are you… telling me to get her back?" Draco asked, too confused for thought. Pansy smirked, raising a brow. She grabbed a potion from her pocket and held it out to him. "Check… Mate.." she purred. 

Draco looked at the vial and rose a brow. "Amortentia?" He looked up at her. "A love potion? Pansy, what are you trying to do? Hermione already feels for me.."

Pansy glared at him now. "Not for her you idiot! For Potter." Draco made a face of disgust now, "disgusting! I don't roll that way and I won't ever-- "She means for Potter to fall for Ginny Weasley!" Blaise stated walking into the room. "I can't believe that you thought we'd set you up with Potter? But the look on your face was priceless mate." 

"Ginny Weasley has had it bad for Potter since she started second year. If you get them together.. Then Hermione is all alone.. And you're free to take back what you claimed in the first place. And Granger will be so distraught she won't know what to do.. In swoops her hero, Draco.. And of course there's a mushy ending.." Pansy uttered with a bored glare. "So.. Are you gonna do it or not? Cause if you're too chicken I'm sure we can find someone else to do it. I'm bored and it'll be fun to see Potter end up with Ginny Weasley instead of the doting adorable Hermione Granger.." She rubbed at fake tears and laughed.

Draco stared at her in shock. "You've gone mad…"

"Oh no Malfoy. You haven't seen anything yet.." Pansy said before popping another bubble. "Now go.. Claim what's yours. The entire school thinks you're a coward now.. Prove them wrong.." 

Draco pocketed the Amortentia potion and nodded. "Alright.. I'll… I'll be back later."

"Don't forget to bring Granger!!" Pansy called after him as he left the common room.

×××

Harry held Hermione's hand as they walked through the halls. "Listen, I'm sorry that I let that slip. I realize that may ruin your good girl reputation." Hermione looked at him in slight shock. "Good girl reputation? Whatever are you talking about Harry? I don't have a reputation to uphold. Malfoy does.. I could care less what the rest of the school thinks of me.." She looked away as her thoughts drifted to Draco. How was he handling the news?

"Do you still have feelings for him?" 

Hermione looked over after Harry said this.

"What?"

"Malfoy, do you still have feelings for Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Not one bit" she lied. "He and I are a thing of the past." Harry squeezed her hand and smiled, "good. Cause I'm not a big fan of sharing.." She giggled. "No need to worry about that Harry, I'm all yours" she said while walking beside him. 

Meanwhile Ginny glared at the two as she hid behind a wall, watching them walk hand in hand. "That should be me…" she whispered. 

"And it still can be"

Ginny whirled around to see Draco standing a foot away from her. "What do you want?" she asked in disgust. Draco smirked as he held his hands behind his back. "What would you say if I could make your dream of becoming Potter's arm candy, a reality?" 

"You're lying.." 

"Am I?" Draco asked as he produced the Amortentia potion from behind his back. "Give him a good bit of this in some tea or whatever he drinks, and he's all yours Ginny." Ginny's eyes lit up at the sight of the vial being given to her. She reached for it and held it in both hands before eyeing him suspiciously. "What's in this for you Malfoy?" she asked. 

Draco sighed. "The sheer satisfaction of seeing Potter get whisked into a false sense of security, then being pulled into a love filled relationship built on lies and deceit, that sounds pretty good to me.." 

Ginny rose a brow at his statement. But that didn't stop the butterflies from filling her stomach. "Thank you.." she said before walking off with a bounce in her step.

Draco smirked and folded his arms. "Phase one… complete..." he whispered before stepping away, whistling. 

×××

Hermione and Harry stopped off in the owlery to spend some time alone. Harry sat beside her on the floor and held her hand in his. "This is my favorite place to be. And it brings me great joy to show you it." Hermione looked into his bluish green eyes and smiled. "Thank you Harry, it truly is beautiful." She leaned in as he placed his hand to her cheek. "Not as beautiful as you are.." he whispered before kissing her sweetly on the lips. 

Hermione smiled into the kiss and slid her hand into his hair, pulling him closer. 

Meanwhile Ginny mixed some Amortentia potion into a batch of cookies she'd made up. She added in some of her hair and recited the spell needed to ignite the potion. She then wrapped them in some tissue paper and placed them in a box which was to be given to Harry by her later that night. It was the perfect plan. She tucked the box under her arm as she headed out of the kitchen. 

×××

Later that night.. Hermione smiled as she and Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room together. Ron wasn't very interested in being in the common room much anymore. They walked to the couch and Hermione sat on his lap. "Harry, I think I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight" she whispered before kissing him. Unaware that it would be their last kiss. "Goodnight Mione" he whispered watching her leave upstairs. 

As Hermione stepped into the bedroom, Ginny squeezed passed her and headed downstairs. Hermione watched her for a moment but decided not to follow as she was too tired to deal with whatever it was Ginny was up to. She shut the door and headed straight to bed.

Harry was about to head up to bed when Ginny came walking toward him. She held out the box and smiled. "I made these just for you Harry, I know your birthday is coming up, so I wanted to give you something." Harry stared at the box of cookies and rose a brow. "Thanks Ginny, but it's sort of late for sweets, I'll have one in the morning, alright?" 

"But I made them from scratch Harry, at least try one? Please?" She pushed the box toward him. "They're raspberry cheesecake flavored, I promise they're delicious.." Unable to resist the pout she was giving him, Harry grabbed a cookie and brought it up to his mouth, taking a good bite before chewing and swallowing it. "Wow Ginny, these are really good!" he stated taking another bite, and another. He finished the cookie and smiled. "Can I have another?" 

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Help yourself.."


	10. Hermione Repairo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.
> 
> This chapter contains sexual scenes as well..

"I can't stop thinking about her Ron! She's just so amazing, and beautiful.. I can't believe I've never seen her like this before" Harry stated as Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room from the girls dormitory stairwell. "What are you two going on about?" she asked while approaching them. Ron sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "At first I thought he was going on about you Hermione. But apparently he's in love with my sister.. And I haven't heard the end of it all morning.." 

Hermione's face fell and she stared at Harry. Her heart sank and she swallowed hard. "Oh.." She took a step back, why did she feel this way? As though the world wanted to ruin any happiness she tried to have. First with Draco, and now Harry? "I'm just… going to get some breakfast. I'll catch.. you both later" she uttered, turning and leaving the common room. She quickly ran upstairs toward the upper corridors and straight for the fifth floor.

Draco watched her. He soon headed upstairs after her, finding her sobbing into her hands while sitting on the steps on the fifth floor stairwell. "What's got you tied in knots?" he asked. "Go away Malfoy" Hermione whimpered and sniffled. "I'm serious Granger, what's got you all down and crying?" he asked in a softer tone, sitting beside her on the steps. "Harry and Ginny are together.." Hermione uttered. "Not that you care.. All you care about is yourself."

"That's not entirely true" Draco said. "But it's obvious that Potter never truly cared about you, given that he's moved on so quickly. I won't take joy in you feeling how I felt when I found out about you two. But I will be here if you need anything.." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, to which Hermione leaned into his arm, allowing herself to come undone. She sobbed hard and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Draco gently petted her hair while she sobbed into his neck. "Sssh.. There Hermione.. Just let it out" he whispered. "I heard that Potter let it slip that you and I were secretly meeting up." Hermione lifted her head to look at Draco. "Please understand that I had nothing to do with that, and that I didn't want any of this to happen.." she said, wiping her tears on her sleeves. "I'm sorry Draco.. I know how much you care about your reputation as a Slytherin. And more importantly, a pureblood wizard."

Ouch.. That stung him good. Draco winced at the words coming from her mouth. He didn't very much care for blood prejudice anymore. Not since he kissed her. He gently hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face till they were eye level. "I don't care about any of that Mione. Honestly since the school knows we were together, we may as well just confess that we're a couple, and Potter was covering for us.." He lifted her hand to his lips, "What do ya say to that, my fair lioness?" he asked before kissing her milky skin.

Hermione gasped and smiled. "Really? You don't care about me being a mudbloo-- Draco placed a finger to her lips. "Don't say that word" he whispered, keeping his eyes locked on her cinnamon brown hues. "That is a filthy word. And it doesn't pertain to you Granger. You deserve better, you are beautiful. And your intelligence is beyond that of many others here at Hogwarts. Hell you surpass even the professors sometimes.." He slowly slid his thumb across her lower lip. "You are a hell of a woman.." 

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "Please tell me this isn't you playing games with me Malfoy.. Because I can't take anymore games.." Draco smirked as he held her chin and leaned in, his nose brushing against hers. "No more games Hermione.. Just real unabashed feelings" he uttered closing the gap between them as his lips pressed against hers. The initial sting of the kiss elicited a soft guttural groan from her lips as she moved to kiss him back with fever.

Draco dug his fingers in her hair and sighed through his nose as he deepened the kiss, dragging her body closer to his own, sitting her on his lap so that she was facing him. He moved his tongue against her lips much like a snake, begging for entrance. And She complied unwittingly, allowing this young man to claim her. Her tongue moved against his and she gripped a good handful of his jumper. 

Draco hummed against her lips as his tongue claimed every inch of her mouth. He moved his hands to rest on her hips and slowly began to drag her jumper up with her shirt, revealing her creamy skin to him. His thumbs pressing soft circles into her skin where the waistband of her skirt met her lower stomach. "Oh Granger.. I can't hold it back anymore" he hissed breaking the kiss. "Be mine.. All mine.. Selfishly mine. I want to woo you, to make you smile till you shine like the prettiest jewel in all of muggle history." Hermione giggled at those words and she smiled. "If you mean it, all of what you say, then yes.." she said before pulling him closer, kissing him deeply.

Draco moaned as he stood up with her and pressed her back against the brick wall. He gently hooked her legs around his waist before pulling off her robes, dropping them on the ground before tossing her jumper on top of them. He then attacked her throat with his lips and teeth, kissing and nipping at soft flesh. Sucking on skin until it was bruised to create a love bite. He repeated the process all the while pulling moans from her. 

"Oh Hermione I love it when you moan.." he gasped against her skin before adjusting himself, using his hands to unbutton her top. Each button coming undone, showing more and more of that glorious snowy skin he wanted to see. He wanted to see all of it.. To kiss every inch of her lovely body from head to toe. He'd hurt her enough in the past.. This was his way of making amends.

Draco parted her skirt and immediately began to trail kisses down the center of her throat, and between her breasts. He then pushed the cups of her bra down to reveal her breasts to him. Two beautifully sculptured globes of flesh that were his to tease and pleasure. He let her legs fall and knelt down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, nipping at it with his teeth and rolling it between his lips. Hermione moaned loudly as he did this to her, she gripped fistfuls of his pale hair and gasped, her body quaking in ecstasy.

Draco was definitely enjoying every minute of this. He cupped her other breast in his hand and rubbed his thumb around the already hardened nipple. Then he took that nipple into his mouth. Hermione was a shaking mess at this point, wanting more, excited for more. 

Draco knew damn well she was a virgin, not that Weaselbee wouldn't take advantage of the beauty he once had, but just by her demeanor, he could tell. He stood up and captured her moaning mouth, kissing her heavily and deeply. He wanted to ravish her till she was demanding for him to stop. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and while he was doing this, he pushed his index finger into her sopping wet slit, pushing into her tight, hot core. 

Hermione let out a strangled moan while feeling Draco's finger push into her. She shuddered and whined as he pumped his digit into her tight channel. Draco moaned against her mouth, feeling his jeans growing tight. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle much more of his own torture.. He pushed his middle finger into Hermione's molten core. She moaned at the feel of his fingers slowly sinking into her tight passage, her body clutching at them greedily, letting him know she was almost ready for more. He'd never enjoyed being with a girl so much, Draco realized as he kissed her greedily.

He pumped his fingers into her and tugged on her sweet spot when the time came. But it wasn't long before he was unfastening his belt and button to his jeans. He broke the kiss for breath and opened his eyes to his sexy lustful lioness. "This might hurt a bit love" he uttered, taking his firm cock in his hand, stroking it a few times. Hermione didn't even have time to think before he was pushing into her, and pressing her back against the wall. Draco lifted her slightly and helped her to hook her legs around his waist as he stood there a moment, allowing her to adjust to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, breathlessly. Her eyes met his and she nodded, though she'd never felt this before. With that confirmation Draco thrust forward, his hips pressing firmly against her own. His length pressing deeper into her tightened, hot core. He groaned and kissed her hungrily as he bucked against her. Soon enough the fifth floor corridor was filled with moans and kissing sounds as they sloppily kissed one another, and Draco held Hermione close, thrusting quickly and sloppily, both finding their release together. "Her… Mione!" Draco grunted against her chest. "Draco!!" she screamed, throwing her head against the wall. They both sighed as their love making session came to a beautiful end.

Draco walked with Hermione, holding her hand, their fingers intertwined. "I believe my friends want to properly meet you love, if you're up for it?" he suggested. Hermione looked over and smiled, "I wouldn't mind" she stated. Draco loved seeing his lioness this way. His sexy minx. She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful in the afterglow of their love making. "Alright then. Let's head to my common room shall we?" He gently pulled her along, smiling brightly. He had a bounce in his step, and a newfound feeling of freedom.

He had no idea that Hermione was going to be the best thing to ever grace his life. Now he just had to get this passed his father..


	11. A New Alliance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I do not own nor claim nothing! This is just for entertainment to myself, and whoever so happens to read this.
> 
> This chapter contains sexual scenes as well..

Pansy looked up from her game of wizards chess with Blaise the moment Draco stepped through the threshold with Hermione. "Pansy, Blaise. This is Hermione.." He held her close, smiling from ear to ear. Pansy took note that Draco looked happier than usual, and it was a nice look on him. Blaise stood up and walked to the pair. "Blaise Zabini, it's a pleasure to meet you. And I am sorry for what we have done to you in the past lovely." He shook her hand and Hermione smiled. "Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Blaise.." 

Pansy walked over and held her hand out. "Pansy Parkinson. It's nice to finally make your acquaintance Hermione Granger." Hermione shook her hand and nodded, "You as well Pansy. It's a pleasure." Draco held Hermione around her waist and smiled. "I'm going to bed all, Hermione? Wanna stay the night in my room?" he asked, looking at her. "Isn't that.. Going to get us into trouble?" she asked, looking around the room.

The entire room burst into laughter. "Honey, I promise you nobody will ever know that you're down here. We'll even cover for you and Draco. Get some rest" Pansy said before going back to her game of chess. "Goodnight love birds" Blaise uttered as he sat back down, playing with his girlfriend. Theo watched as Draco and Hermione walked upstairs to the boys' dormitory.

Draco pushed the door open for her and watched as his lioness took in her surroundings. "This is your bedroom?" she asked in slight shock, glancing around the vast room. Draco smirked as he pushed the door shut. "It's nice what you can get when you step into the dark side, isn't it Granger?" he suggested walking up behind her. He kissed the side of her neck and held her back against his chest. "You can wear my shirt to bed love.. Go ahead and undress.." he whispered into her ear. 

Hermione felt a shudder overtake her as she stood there in Draco's arms. He soon stepped away and she blushed as she stood, clothed in the middle of his room. "Aren't you going to leave the room?" she asked shakily. "No. I think I'll stay. Besides, I'd like to watch.." he purred. Hermione bit her lip and unfastened her robes, removing them. 

Draco walked up behind her as she pulled her jumper off. He moved his hands to rest on her hips. "I wanna see you completely naked Mione" he whispered before kissing her cheek. He gripped her shirt and pulled it up to reveal her soft creamy skin to him. He tossed the shirt aside and slid his fingertips along her sides, moving them to the clasp of her bra, unclipping it. Hermione immediately folded her arms over her bare breasts once the bra was removed from her body.

Draco gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He allowed his eyes to take in every detail of this sexy minx of his. "You are so beautiful Granger" he whispered, grabbing her wrists gently, pulling them away from her chest to reveal her breasts to himself. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he sunk to his knees before her and took her right breast into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the budded flesh. Hermione gasped, fisting a hand in his pale hair. "Dr… Draco.."

He smirked against her flesh before kissing her breast gently. He then sucked on her nipple, gently tugging on it with his teeth. He was enjoying her moans.. But he wanted more. He pulled away from her breast and blew cool breath on her wet nipple. 

Draco watched her face as he tugged her skirt down to pool at her ankles. Then he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her powder blue panties, dragging them down. "Try to keep quiet love" he uttered before moving his face between her legs, pressing his tongue against her throbbing clit. He teased the small pleasure spot by circling the tip of his tongue around it. And to add to the pleasure, he pushed two fingers into her tight, wet passage. "Mnhg.. Draco.." She threw her head back and moaned softly.

Draco chuckled as he pushed his fingers deeper into her tightened core, slowly pumping them into her, tugging on her sweet spot with a come hither motion with his fingers. He sucked on her clit and pressed the flat of his tongue against it. "Drac…-- "Sssshh.. Mione.. We don't need to call any attention to us" Draco uttered interrupting her. "I wanna make love to you.. And I want you in my arms all night long.." he declared standing now. He held her face in his hands.

"I want you" he whispered before kissing her passionately, holding her delicate face in his hands, caressing her soft cheeks with his thumbs. "I want to show you a new world of pleasure Mione.. If you'll allow me.." Hermione only nodded and leaned in kissing him gently. Draco smirked against her lips and pushed her back onto his bed. "Don't freak out.."

He held her hips and slowly flipped her onto her stomach. He then removed his clothes and crawled onto his bed, pushing her hips up so that she was on her hands and knees. "Tell me if it's too much.." he whispered before trailing his tongue up along her spine. Once he reached her neck he positioned the tip of his cock against her entrance.

"Relax Mione" Draco uttered as he pushed himself deep into her tight channel. He moaned as her insides hugged his length. "Get ready.. I suggest you bite something.." he whispered, to which Hermione grabbed one of his pillows and held it close as he began to thrust. She moaned into the pillow and bit the corner of it. "Mmnngh!!" she whined. Draco softly grunted as he yanked her hips back against his own, thrusting quickly into her.

Hermione was in ecstasy as Draco slammed his hips against hers, thrusting into her with reckless abandon. "Ngh! M… Mione.. I'm.." He threw his head back with his climax. Hermione screamed with pleasure into the pillow as she shattered under him.

Soon they were both snuggled up under the covers. Draco held Hermione's body against his bare chest. She wore his shirt and her panties. He was in his boxers, holding her close. "Goodnight beautiful" Draco said before kissing her cheek. He then nuzzled his face against her shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. 

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Draco" she whispered. She had never felt so content in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot of Hermione and Draco. I personally love pairing them together, and this is something I worked on in the past. I just finished it recently, and decided to upload it here.
> 
> There may be more to this later, perhaps a continuation of what's happened here.
> 
> Thank you for reading Highly Unlikely.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I tried adding deleted chapters to the story. But I don't feel I can carry on with the story any further than I have it. I will keep it at 11 chapters. I hope everyone understands.
> 
> If not, well I apologise. But writing is definitely a challenge sometimes. And trying to keep focused on one story is hard.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
